Foreign Exchange Mayhem
by loverofbooks4eva
Summary: If Felicity knew that a simple "Hi" would bring so much craziness to her boring life, she would have never spoken to Lovnio in the first place.


"Class, we have a new foreign exchange student! Everyone make him feel welcome-it's his first time in America!"

I looked up from my doodling to see a grumpy boy standing next to my homeroom teacher, arms crossed, head to the side. He was wearing jeans and a plain white t-shirt over his tan jacket, and had light brown eyes, luckily not blocked by his auburn hair, which had a stray curl coming out of the right side of his head.

"Would you like to say anything about yourself before you sit in your seat, Lovino?"

Lovino turned his head to the class, and replied "I'm from Italy, and I like tomatoes."

The class giggled at his response, but was quickly quieted by Mrs. Harrison while he walked to the empty seat next to me. I looked over and tap him on the shoulder. When he looks over, I stick out my hand and whisper "Hi, my name's Felicity!"

Lovino looks to my hand, to me, then back to my hand. He then shakes his head and looks to the front of the room.

I sign; putting my elbows on my desk, chin in hands. _'This kid needs some cheering up.' _I look back over to him, and think _'Maybe he misses his friends back home. Or maybe he has some siblings…'_

_ "_Miss. van Hogan! Please stop making googly-eyes at Mr. Vargas!" Mrs. Harrison yells across to the back where I sit. I quickly look back to the front, the class giggling again. _'I was __not__ making googly-eyes at him! I'm trying to figure out why he's so depressed.'_

I walked off the lunch line a few periods later, heading towards my friends when I spotted Lovino sitting alone nearby, eating a tomato. _'He looks like a lion eating his prey'_ I thought, by the way he glared down at it, ripping off chuck after chuck angrily. I made a move to go over and invite him to my table, but the two biggest idiots sat down-Francis and Gilbert.

"So, you really do like tomatoes?" Francis said, while Gilbert reached out and took the tomato out of Lovino's hand. Gilbert looked over to Francis and said "They aren't THAT awesome though-unlike me."

Lovino reached out to grab the tomato back, but Gilbert raised it high above their heads "Now now, don't be rude, me and my friend would just like to talk!" Francis reached up and took the tomato from Gilbert as he was talking.

"Damn it, give me my lunch back!"

"Nope." the two replied, smirks jumping onto their faces.

I rolled my eyes as I watched from afar. _'How did they know about the tomato thing? They're sophomores.' _Getting tired of the three of the bickering, I walked over, snatched the tomato from Francis hands, and set it down in front of Lovino "Stop disturbing the peace in the lunchroom-it isn't very nice."

The two sophomores looked at me curiously as I headed to my usual table, while Lovino glared holes in the back of my head.

"Hey!"

I turned to see Lovino walking quickly towards me, obviously mad.

"What the hell was that for? I can handle two jerks myself!"

"You weren't handling them, stupid" I said as he followed me to my locker "If you can't handle two of the Bad Touch Trio, I think you should try and find someone to be around so you're not an obvious target."

"Trio?" Lovino said curiously some of his anger dissolved. He pulled the locker door between us away so he could see me "There's another one of them?"

"Yup-Antonio. He must be sick or something, but usually they go around terrorizing the peace together. If I had you save you from two today, then I don't know what you'll do tomorrow" I tell him, shutting the door.

"I was handling them just fine until you came in!" he shouted at me accusingly.

"Do you have Mrs. Keys?" I asked him, completely off-subject.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I have her now, so either you're in my class and I can tell you there, or you can meet me in the main lobby after school's over. Okay?" I said to him like I was talking to a five year old.

Lovino grumbled as he walked the opposite way to his class. I headed across the hallway to Mrs. Keys room, hoping that math wouldn't kill my brain before I told Lovino anything later today. That's when I saw him, and realized how Gilbert and Francis knew what Lovino had said earlier in English. _'Oh, of course.' _

Just in-case you don't know the names:

Lovino /Romano (14)

Antonio-Spain (15)

Francis-France (15)

Gilbert-Prussia (15)

My OC's

Felicity van Hogan (14)

Mrs. Harrison

Mrs. Keys


End file.
